Aftermath
by KuroKitsuSan
Summary: Edward Elric had defeated the ' Conquerer of Shambala', but never returned in Germany. Instead he woke up in Drachma and met up with Roy Mustang in the north. But the questions and secrets of the dark are shown upon Edward and no one is innocent.
1. Entry 1

**I don't know why I wanted to post this… I was just bored and home sick. Hope you enjoy.**

**~Kuro**

Trying to make my way back to Central alone without Alphonse was lonely. The nights were long and cold from the Briggs's storms in the north. Even though I had gotten Al's body back, I couldn't accomplish to regain my own body. I always felt like it was the reminder that I had been mistaken; the reminder that I was full of myself and thought I could accomplish the impossible. So I had dealt with it. But in the north, even with the new winter-graded auto-mail, the thoughts of being alone in the north like this hurt my ports. Though thought of being alone wasn't what was scaring me the entire time though. It was the man who was waiting for me to return back in central. I gripped by stomach thinking of that. What was he gonna say? I left my world and was dragged to another world, in a place called Germany. Then I was brought back here to fight off that stupid old hag who tried to take over our world. But I ended waking up here in my world instead of being in Germany again with Heidrich and the others after I defeated her. I wondered why I was here back in Amestris, but I had a strong feeling that question would remain unanswered.

I decided to head towards town again, but couldn't help but lose my way in the winter storm. Luckily, after hours of aimlessly wandering in circles, I found a cabin that looked as if it was vacant. I slowly walked up to it, and saw a man standing by the door… in a military outfit. As I tried to see as best as I could through the harsh wind and snowy air, I was able to make out the colors of the blurred man. Black hair, a brown coat, a brown hat to match, blue military outfit, black boots…and an eye patch…?

Remembering who was close to me that had an eye patch, I dashed foreword to the man, without even thinking of the pain in my auto-mail. I must've made noise from running because he seemed shocked to see some random object running towards him. But he didn't make motion for his gun. He seemed too stunned; whether it was because it was just because there was a living life form besides him here, or because it was _me_, I don't know. But without taking a second thought, as soon as I got close enough to him, I leaped and hugged him. It was cold, and I was warm next to him. I didn't give I fuck that it was the number one man I loathed. He was **warm**.

If I screamed his name while running, then I never heard it. But something about me running caught his attention.

After a few seconds past… a few minutes more like it, he put an arm around my right so I was in a better embrace to him, and he said my name.

'Ed…'

I saw white fog come from his mouth as he breathed my name. Closing my eyes, I buried my head into his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. It's weird I can imagine for someone to read, but consider my circumstances!

Without saying another word, he took my arm and led me into the cabin by the fire. Ah… fire. That warm, sweet fire. I was in bliss, but he wouldn't let me enjoy it for long. He got us some coffee, which I need to say was nasty, and sat down in front of me. We sat in silence for several moments, until I said something which was probably a mistake.

'So…' I began. 'When're you gonna finally be Fuhrer?'

He stared into his cup with no emotion. But I could tell he was angry. As was proven correct with his comeback. ' When are you going to realized that your idiotic plan cause so much pain and misery for everyone around you, you dumbass?'

He raised his voice at me, and looked up; looking as if he was gonna cry. Why would he look like that? 'Worry, pain, misery, fear… because you acted so rash!'

' Mustang, I…' I started. He tried to stop me, but I spoke louder and more stubborn. ' I didn't mean to! Of course I wasn't thinking of anyone else besides my brother! He was gone! I couldn't just have our entire journey be wasted for him to disappear and have my arm back! That's not… That's not what we wanted!'

'And now Alphonse has his body back. But what have you gained that relates to your goal?'

I stared at him. What did I gain? I never got my arm and leg back. I was taken from this world and was moved to Germany. I hurt Noah because I had to leave her there when all she wanted was a land to call home. I started a war in Amestris which I had to fix. I endangered others' lives because of my own recklessness. But in all of that, what did I gain besides the fact that I kept gaining more and more guilt and worry. What did I gain that could be related to my goal?

I guess Mustang read my thoughts and his facial features changed into something more pleasant. 'If you don't know what you gained that's good, think of something this way.' He looked at me. 'You gained more friends. You gained courage, strength, and you gained the trust and love of certain people.' Sighing, he continued. 'Even if it doesn't relate to your goal, it…'

I interrupted him. 'It counts as something else in itself. Even if it's not part of my goal, it's important to me. It shows that I'm human; that I'm here, now, and that I'm living. Right?'

He nodded.

'Then tell me this, Mustang. Why do I still feel as if I am a nuisance to everyone? Why do I still feel as if I shouldn't be here?' I stopped and thought about my last question. I looked down to my cup and gripped the cup tightly. 'Why do I feel so useless…'

He never answered.


	2. Entry 2

**I honestly can care less about the amount of reviews I get on this story. I might continue it or not. I've been at a loss for words on it, and so because of that it was tough to type the first chapter even. SO, just be aware of that endnote, because I might discontinue it if I don't feel like typing anymore.  
Oh. And also, I've been horribly sick over the past few days, and school is being a bastard, so I'm not my usual cheerful self, so…yea. **

**Blah blah blah, I don't own characters, only story, etc, etc. Hoped you enjoy. I also hope I become happy enough to make it not sound as if I hate the world and are depressed. ^^;;**

**~Kuro**

We spent the rest of the night in silence. My questions weren't answered, and the darkness was consuming us as the firelight was dimming. The warmth was ceasing, and it got so cold that for once, I but down my hair in hopes of that warming up my neck and shoulders. Shivering, I set the cup to my side, and got up, grab my coat, and stood near the door. And the entire time, I never looked Mustang in the eyes. It's not that I didn't, but more like I couldn't. I told him my questions. I never got answers. Even though I had known that I wouldn't get answers, why was I expecting an answer from him? Like he would make all my worries disappear? It's probably because he took care of Al and me when we were finding our bodies that I have just come to rely on his out of habit. But I'm 18 now. And I've been without him for 2 years now. So why…

I was interrupted of my thoughts when he started talking again. 'Is that what he looked like?' I stared confused, and turned around to get a better view of him. He raised his head from looking at his cup and looked at me. 'Is that how Hohenhiem looked when he left you brothers?'

My eyes widened, and I stared at him in disbelief. 'What?' I asked. He pointed at me. I realized that I was carrying my suitcase and the coat I had on was similar to my father's. Even though my hair wasn't up, it was the color of his. I was even in the same position he was in when he opened the door. 'N-no..' I said astonished. I remembered what happened to him. How he killed himself with Envy. Even though I hated that bastard, he was still my dad. But dropped my suitcase and slumped to my knees. I couldn't handle everything happening. Even though it was a simple statement, it had hurt. I felt as if he was saying that I would do what my father did, and the cruelty and he forced upon my mother, which led to her death. The loneliness that hurts anyone, no matter who it is. Trying to regain my posture, I felt a hand on my back. I looked to the side and saw Mustang. Now that I truly think about it, he didn't look good in an eye patch. 'Hey, Mustang.' I started saying without thinking.

'Huh?'

'Bradley has an eye patch, and now you do. You both wanted to be Fuhrers. Kinda funny isn't it?' I said quickly thinking something up, hiding what I truly wanted to say. But I think he caught on to what I was hiding.

'What's gotten into you, Fullmetal?'

'Don't call me that. I'm no longer a state alchemist. I don't even have my pocket watch with me anymore. So there's no need….to…' I stopped when I saw his expression. 'What?'

'You don't even have your pocket watch anymore. You've lost it… the first gift I've given to you.' He sighed. For some reason that made my heart sink. Why would he care about that? I thought for a while, trying to find a way so he wasn't completely disappointed for now. But it was hard to think in our situation right now. But I tried, and I think I successfully came up with an idea. I turned around as well as I could kneeling down, and grabbed his hands. Looking him in the eyes (eye?), I told him calmly, 'It's not the first gift you gave me.' Thinking about what to say next, I slowly said, while sorting out the words carefully, 'You gave me the courage to live and enter the next chapter of our lives, and because of that, I will never forget how much I loved you, both as a friend and a father, Mustang.' And subconsciously I mumbled 'and maybe even more than a friend or father…'

Hoping he didn't hear, I snapped my head up to lock gazes with him. If he didn't hear it, his face said otherwise. His eyes (again, eye?) were wide and his mouth was slightly open. Trying as best as I could, I explained what I meant. And I failed if I should say so myself. My stuttering and blushing weren't helping the cause. 'W-well, ya' see. All I really meant by that was that…u-uhm. What I m-meant was…was…uh…'

I think that I may have ruined it between us with that stupid sentence.

Why do I have to be so useless?


	3. Entry 3

**Aah I guess as long as I get one review per chapter that will satisfy me. I've been more cheerful now, but I have tonsillitis for the 2****nd**** time this month! D: Yay. Anyway, on a happier note, the story is reaching its middle, and even though it's only 2 reviews, it's 2 more than I was expecting ^^ Thank you both, Lizzybear54 and Iceclaw14 for reviewing! **

**Lol. I've been working on this and working on my UTAUloid, switching off with I was waiting for my UTAU to load a song and if I got tongue-tied with this story's vocabulary. xD**

**Usual disclaimers. I don't own anything but story plot. Enjoy~**

**~Kuro**

'Listen! I honestly didn't mean what I said! It…It's just that… You know. I'm 18 now… and so certain 'things' are happening! Don't take it personally…' I quickly explained. Excuses, excuses. That's all I give him ever. And I hate it. Why I can't be truthful to him, just once! I don't know! It's not like it'll _kill_ me…

'For the love of god, shut up…you idiot!' Mustang spat. I stopped talking and stared at him in the face wide eyed. He never spoke that way to me. But it didn't sound rude or angry. Instead it sounded very caring and didn't say 'shut up you idiot' like it came out, but like instead it said 'be quiet for a few minutes and let me talk.' At first I thought he just wanted to say something to me. But no. He ended up practically lecturing me.

'You've grown up too fast. Taking on adult responsibilities and joining the military. And on top of that, growing up behind my back and finding someone you want to be with.' He sighed. 'I don't care that it's me. To be honest, I wouldn't say no if you asked me right now.' He looked up at me, and smiled. I couldn't move, let alone speak. My muscles wouldn't work. My voice wouldn't come out. It's like I was paralyzed by him. Damn it… Why does he always do this to me?

I couldn't answer, but for some reason, I think he understood what I was thinking at the time in my head. I wanted to be with him. So much. I wanted to leap to him and kiss me so much. But I couldn't move. Mustang got up and walked to my side and wrapped his arm under my left arm and helped me up. But when I stood up, I turned to look at him, and he gave me a hug. Not like Al's hugs. Not like Mom's hugs. But, a genuine unique lover's hug. I don't know how red I was then, but I could feel the heat rise to my face. I didn't care. I closed my eyes and smiled. I wrapped my arms as tightly as I could around him and buried my face in the crook of his neck. Of course, with that bastard, I had to stand on my toes to reach him. Damn it pissed me off knowing I _still_ wasn't taller than him, and everyone in the military is taller than **HIM**!

It seemed like forever that we were this way. I wouldn't think that I of all people would be hugging the Flame Alchemist. I also wouldn't think anyone would enjoy our relationship. Two guys dating isn't illegal, but it isn't favored. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away, lowering my head beneath my arms. 'We can't! No one will accept it. Besides…' I looked up at him. 'Won't it affect how you will become Fuhrer?'

He signed and looked up. 'I won't become Fuhrer for a while now, Ed. I'm a regular soldier now. I still won't use my alchemy unless I really need to. You don't need to worry about me though. I would instantly give up my dream of being Fuhrer to be with you.'

I raged. 'Why? You've tried for YEARS to get where you were! You only found me because you needed to recruit new and talented alchemists so you could up your status! Don't go telling me that after 6 years you're going to fucking throw away your lifelong dream that you've been perusing because of someone you met 8 years ago!' I slumped. 'You can't. Not after you have come this far…'

I looked at him in the eyes, showing him I was dead serious. 'I will not be with you if you are willing to give up your job for it. That won't do. For me, it's your dream before me. Live with it to live with me.' I said sternly. He did not object.

'Alright. I understand, Ed.' He grinned. 'But don't complain if I stop paying attention to you because of my job.'

I smirked. 'Don't worry about it, seeming as I won't be near you when I'm travelling.'

Looking at me strangely, he asked, 'Travelling? To where?'

I shrugged. 'Dunno. If you haven't put two and two together yet, I have no idea why I'm here when I'm supposed to be in Germany. So I might as well take time to wander around and site see on the grounds I haven't seen in 2 years. Didn't get to do that when I was here when I fought that woman before right?"

He nodded and I stretched.

I finally thought things had settled down, but I should know by now that that never happens with me.

On the radio, there was said to have been a explosion caused by an unfamiliar creature that looked like a dragon. God damn it… If that was Envy I swear I'll—

' Oh for the love of… That's probably the 100th time someone has followed me from that world!' I yelled. Roy just looked at me like I was insane.

This was going to be a long adventure…


End file.
